


just the two of us

by letsforgetaboutheather



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tubbo, Bratty Tommy, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Tubbo, M/M, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsforgetaboutheather/pseuds/letsforgetaboutheather
Summary: tommy's scrolling on twitter when he finds some very nsfw pictures of a girl until he discovers it's his best friend, tubbo.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 248





	just the two of us

Tommy scrolled down his Twitter timeline, heaving a small sigh as he looked at the time. It was about three in the morning and he couldn’t sleep. He stumbled upon a post that made his eyes blow wide and made him sit up. 

It was a picture of a girl, from the shoulders down, in a red crop top and black fishnets underneath paired with a short, white pleated skirt. It was posted a while ago, with the caption, See you all at 9. Her skin was milky and pale like cream and Tommy felt himself getting hard at the sight.

He clicked on the handle, @thebrattyone. Her display name was just a black heart and he glanced at the bio. That’s when he felt his stomach twist in knots. 

NSFW! he/him! I’m a boy! 

Tommy didn’t bother to read the rest. He was hard for a boy. He continued to look at the page. There were more photos, ones with him wearing less clothing. In one, he had no shirt on and only a pair of black, silky panties with a hard cock in them. Stole these from my sister, wish I had someone to take them off for me, it read above. Heat rushed to Tommy’s cheeks as he felt himself get even harder. He knew he wasn’t gay, but he was in no way opposed to meeting this boy and fucking the life out of him. 

But Tommy knew he couldn’t message this boy on his main account.

He had over 500,000 followers and if this guy saw, he could leak the fact that TommyInnit, YouTube and Twitch star, was gay. That he wanted to fuck a guy. 

Tommy had been openly supportive of the LGBTQ+ community, but that was just being a decent human. He didn’t think that his fans thought he was gay or anything. 

So, he made a new account. With some random username and a picture of a frog as his profile picture. His display name was just he/him and his bio was empty. He searched the boy’s username and immediately followed him. He didn’t know what time it was where he lived, so Tommy decided to wait until morning to text him. 

He quickly jerked himself off, wiping his hands off with a couple of tissues from his bedside table when he came and fell asleep amid his euphoric state that bloomed afterwards. 

After about two hours of sleep, Tommy woke up to darkness, the first thing he did and the first thought in his mind was him. The clock read 05:05. He’d seen in the many notifications that covered his screen that @thebrattyone followed you back! Tommy smiled and clicked on it, being brought to his page and seeing the small grey box that read follows you next to his handle. 

Tommy took off his shirt and opened his camera app. He laid his large hand over his chest and snapped a picture. He posted it with a simple caption, thinking of him. A few minutes passed and at the top of his screen, @thebrattyone liked your tweet. Tommy rushed to Twitter and clicked on his messages.

He created a new message with the boy and typed in, You liked my tweet? I got more where that came from ;). His finger hovered over the Send button before quickly pressing it and it delivered. A sigh of both relief and fear released from between his lips. 

Before Tommy could have a single thought of regret, he replied, I do. And I also want that hand around my neck while you call me a dirty little slut. 

Tommy gulped at his forwardness. He went back to the camera app and lowered it down to where his basketball shorts laid upon his hips. He pushed them down along with his boxers, where his half-hard dick popped out. He tugged at it a few times before taking a picture. He sent it to him, his lip in between his teeth. 

A picture of the boy on his knees, his t-shirt gripped tightly between his teeth, revealing pink buds on either side of his chest and a lean torso, one hand on the floor supporting himself. His other hand wrapped around his cock. It wasn’t as big as Tommy’s, but it was beautiful nonetheless. He was clean-shaven, the same smooth and silky skin that covered his thighs and torso surrounded his pink cock. 

Would love to have that pretty cock in my mouth, Tommy texted back. I would love to have your pretty cock inside of me. Tommy’s hand continued to jerk himself off, soft moans coming from him. He once again turned on his camera, but switched to video, and recorded himself. After a few seconds, he stopped the video and sent it to him. 

What I would give for you to fuck my throat until I forget my name. More blood rushed to Tommy’s dick, the tip reddening and small amounts of precum leaking out.

Another text appeared. Can we, like, call or something? No face reveals or anything, just our voices. 

Tommy stopped jerking. 

Call? What if he recognized his voice? Tommy could do a semi-realistic American voice, but he knew that if he came, he couldn’t keep it up. But he wanted to impress the boy. Sure. A number was given shortly after. Tommy thought the number looked familiar but shrugged as he realized it was a British number. 

He typed it in when he saw something that terrified him more than realising this beautiful figure was a boy: underneath the number read the words Tubbo mobile. 

He almost dropped his phone. Tubbo as in his best friend Toby? The one he called daily. The one who knew everything about him. He pressed the call button anyway to see if he would pick up. After a few rings, he did.

“Tommy? Hey,” Toby said coolly. “Hi,” he said shyly before adding, “the bratty one.” The silence was awkwardly put between the two. “Tommy? Th-that’s you I’m talking with?” Toby struggled to get his words out. 

“Mhm. Didn’t know you had such a pretty cock.” Tommy had a sudden boost of confidence, his voice smooth and low. 

“Oh, um, yeah, I guess so. Didn’t know yours was so big.” 

A soft laugh came from Tommy. 

“You know,” he started, “I could come to visit you. My parents aren’t busy or anything bet I could convince my dad to take me.” And even though he could not see Toby through the screen, he knew he was smiling. “I think Lani and Mum are going out of town tomorrow so maybe then,” Toby suggested. Tommy hummed and clicked the FaceTime button. After a few seconds, the older boy’s face popped up onto the screen. His face was flushed and his hair was a ruffled mess. 

“You are looking quite beautiful tonight, Tommy,” Toby complimented. He smiled and looked down bashfully. Toby stood and headed over to his desk, where he set his phone up against his water bottle while he continued to remove his t-shirt, revealing a pale torso with two hard nipples Tommy had seen before along with Toby’s hard cock standing up against his stomach. 

“Woah,” Tommy breathed out. He copied Toby, setting his phone up against a nearby box. He slouched in his chair, his head being supported by the back of it. He lazily pumped himself in slow strokes, lips parted slightly.  
“Tell me what to do, Toby. Want to be in your full control. I don’t know what I’m doing,” he said, eyes focused on the camera. Toby licked his lips. “Take your two left fingers and wet them.” The taller boy complied. “Now, get on your bed, on all fours.” It took a minute, but he situated his phone so that Toby could get a good view of him. “Now slowly fuck yourself with them.” 

He inched them in, pain washing over his body as he stretched himself. “Mm, good boy,” Toby said, biting his lip as his pace went faster on his dick. “Faster. Fuck yourself faster, you fucking whore.” Even Toby was surprised that he was being so dominant. Just earlier he was the one asking for this treatment. Faster Tommy went, muffling his moans to not alarm his parents, who were asleep. 

“Wonder what it would feel like to have you under me as I control you. Make you feel like a little slut, fucking your best friend while you get wrecked. Bet you won’t make it 5 minutes,” he rambled on, watching the poor blond suffer. 

His dick was red, untouched and lonely, in need of contact. But the words coming from Toby were more than enough for him to be screaming his loudest moan into his pillow as white painted his sheets below him. Moments after, Toby was coming, too. RIbbons of thick, white come shot out and streaked across his chest and hands. 

“You did so well, princess,” Toby praised, grabbing some tissues and wiping himself off. A weak smile spread on Tommy’s lips as he did the same, cleaning the cum off of his hands and bedsheets. 

“If this felt this good, what’s Saturday gonna feel like?” Tommy asked rhetorically. “Like your best wet dreams come true,” Toby answered. The blond smiled and threw on a clean shirt and boxers. “My parents don’t wake up until around ten, so I guess I have a few hours of sleep to get. See you soon, Big T, don’t miss me too much,” Tommy laughed. “Bye, Tommy. I’ll get together my best outfit for you.” Before he could respond, the call ended. 

Tommy grabbed a blanket from his closet and threw his dirty bedspread to the floor, falling back asleep. This time, he didn’t wake up until right before noon.

Light flooded through the windows and woke up Tommy. He sat up and heard the chattering of his parents downstairs. Quickly, he threw on some basketball shorts and went to the kitchen, where his father was eating some toast while watching the television and his mother was drinking a cup of coffee as she read a magazine. 

“Good morning, love,” she greeted, looking up and smiling at her son. “Mum, can I go to Tubbo’s today?” Her brow furrowed, “That’s a way to greet your mother.” He looked down and flushed in embarrassment. “Sorry. We were talking last night and it’s been a while since I last saw him. Please, Mum? I can pay for petrol and stuff.” She pursed her lips, glancing down into her half-drunk coffee. 

“Well,” she began, “your father isn’t busy today, so I guess you can go.” 

His father looked over with a confused look, “Where is he going?” “Tubbo’s.” His father sighed, “Okay, I’ll take you, lad.” Tommy smiled and rushed over to his father, thanking him with a big hug. “Alright, alright, ‘nough of this gushy stuff.” He thanked his parents and rushed upstairs. He picked up his phone and quickly texted Toby. My parents said I could come! My dad’s gonna take me later. See you soon! 

He grabbed an old backpack from year six and packed a few things: a phone charger, earbuds, extra masks, and a pair of clothes. If he had to change last night, he knew for sure he would have to when Tody and he did it. The giddy smile would not leave his face as he ran down the stairs. 

“Woah, there. We’re not leaving just yet,” his father explained. Tommy only shrugged and set down the backpack near the doorway before opening up the fridge, eyes searching for something to eat. He decided on a quick bowl of cereal, grabbing the milk, and took the box of Froot Loops from the cupboard along with a bowl. 

He ate fast, shovelling spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth, milk dripping from the sides. “Slow down, bud. I don’t reckon we’re to leave for another hour or so. Why don’t you help with your mum while you wait? The laundry needs folding and put up, I believe.” Tommy huffed as his mother looked over at him and smiled before nodding towards the laundry room. He sighed, knowing he wasn’t getting out of chores. He got up, washed out his bowl, and put it in the dishwasher as he headed to the laundry room.

He folded the clothes, imagining his time with Toby to try to make the time pass, but to no avail, it didn’t work, only making the seconds feel like hours. 

Once he finished folding, he headed upstairs to put the clothes up when he noticed the clock. Only half an hour had gone by form when his father first told him it would be an hour before they left. He went to his room first, collecting his clothes and putting them up when he noticed a shirt that didn’t belong to him. He’d never realized it wasn’t his before, but he remembers wearing it for sure. 

That’s when it hit him.

It was Toby’s.

A large shirt that swallowed his body whole when he wore it. It was covered in frogs and bees, his favourite animals. He has no recollection of taking it home. 

He set it aside before he continued putting his clothes up. His brain fried trying to think of how he got this shirt. He thought back to the trip in August when he first met him. They’d gone back to Toby’s house after they visited the beach. Their shirts were slick to their body and Tommy hadn’t planned on needing a change of clothes, so he borrowed a shirt of Toby’s. He picked the largest shirt he owned. 

He scoffed at his stupidity. He’d worn this shirt for weeks at a time after he got it. Only taking one day breaks to wash it. He had forgotten all about that obsession. Slowly, he stopped wearing it until he simply only wore it to bed once in a while. 

Soon, he finished putting his clothes up and moved onto his parents’ room. He kept checking the time, the minutes inching closer. 

When the time reached, he smiled until his cheeks hurt, messily putting the rest of the clothes up. He grabbed his phone and ran downstairs, his face flushed with the thought of being with Toby, slamming inside of him while the brunette taunted him. But he also imagined cuddling the smaller boy, giving him small kisses on his forehead as he falls asleep in his arms. 

“Yes, yes, you’re leaving soon, no need to remind us,” his mother said as she heard her son run down the stairs. He smiled apologetically and snapped out of his Toby induced trance. “Where’s Dad?” he asked, scanning the room. “He’s warming the car. He put your bag in the boot,” she added the last part when she noticed him looking for it. “Okay,” he hummed. He slipped on his coat before grabbing his phone and heading outside. He saw his dad closing the boot of the car. “Hop in, son. It’s ‘bout a tree hour drive or so, so we bett’r get goin’.” His dad’s accent always filled him with joy. He was half Irish, half English, but he was a Mummy’s boy, so he developed an Irish accent rather than his father’s thick, south London one.

The car ride was similar to the one they had back in August. Tommy was giddy but also anxious. Halfway through, though, snow started to litter the roads. It was January, so they knew to expect at least a small flurry. Soon, Tommy fell asleep, his head resting on the seatbelt, covering himself with his jacket. 

He felt himself being shaken awake. “We’re here, lad.” Tommy yawned and stretched his arms, fluttering his eyes open as he put his jacket on. He headed to the back of the car where he grabbed his bag. He looked at Toby’s house, a small, cosy, three-bedroom house with a pale blue paint job on the outside. There was a small flower bed that was currently empty from the cold but other than that, it was a pretty house. He waved goodbye to his dad and braced himself.

He rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, it opened to a smiling Toby. He was wearing the same red crop top in the first picture Tommy saw of him but it was now paired with some black leggings that hugged his ass perfectly. “Hi!” the shorter boy greeted. He wrapped his arms around Tommy, squeezing him into a tight hug. “Oh, hi, Toby,” Tommy managed to squeak out. 

“Lani and Mum are out for the weekend at some resort, so I’ve got the house to myself,” he explained as Tommy walked in. Tommy nodded and followed Toby to his room. “I got a surprise for you.” Tommy’s cheeks burned red, “You didn’t have to.” Toby shook his head, “I just wanted to make today a little more fun.” Tommy smiled and sat on the bed, looking around the room he was in just months ago. 

Toby presented a small buttplug and a remote. “A vibrating plug. Thought we could go out today and I could see how well you behave.” A smirk slowly formed on his lips as he said it. Tommy bit his inner cheek, “Um, okay, yeah. I’m down.” Toby’s eyes lit up, “Great!” 

After about 10 minutes of getting the plug situated inside of Tommy’s tight and inexperienced hole, Toby tested the different intensities, which made Tommy squirm and squeal with excitement. 

“People can’t know you’re a little brat, having a fit over a little bit of action going on inside of you,” Toby commented devilishly as he slipped on some socks and his black high top sneakers. “Let’s go. I’m ready to have some fun and I think you are, too.” Tommy quickly rushed to Toby’s side, following him like a lost puppy and the first person to show attention to it. 

In town, they shopped for lingerie, looked through thrift stores, joking around with exaggerated fur coats from the 20s and fancy hats with a bouquet of feathers on top, and they finally settled for a restaurant. It was packed and chatter filled the dining area. All day, Tommy had twitched and turned red in the cheeks when Toby turned up the plug, almost squealing when he unexpectedly turned it all the way up while they paid for a white lace set of a bralette and panties. 

“Hmm,” Toby hummed, scanning the menu, “what are you in the mood for?” He fiddled with the remote, turning it up a little. “Maybe some chicken,” he managed to say. “What’d you say? You need to speak up, baby,” Toby cooed. “Chicken. I want the grilled chicken,” he said louder this time. “Mmm, okay. Whatever you want my dear. My mum left 40 pounds for dinner, so don’t shy away from the good stuff. We may even get some dessert.” Tommy nodded and kept looking at the menu when the waitress appeared.

“Welcome, boys, can I start you off with some drinks?” she asked. She was tall and pretty, long blonde hair slicked back into a neat ponytail with a full face of makeup and blue manicured nails. “I’ll have a Coke and he’ll have some water, won’t you, babe?” Tommy pursed his lips into a smile and nodded, catching eye contact with the waitress. He noticed her name tag read Kelsey. “Okay, then.” She walked off with that same smile she had when she approached the boys, that fake one any worker who deals with people on a daily basis has.

“We know you want the chicken, so what do I want?” he thought aloud, attention buried in the menu. Tommy wanted to say something about Toby ordering his drink for him, but he knew what would happen and he didn’t want to go through that level of embarrassment. 

“I think I’ll have a salad,” he commented. Tommy looked at him and smiled, “Okay.” 

After a few minutes of silence, with occasional eye contact and glancing around the room, Kelsey returned. “Are you ready to order?” Toby smiled and nodded. “I’ll have the Caesar salad and he’ll take the grilled chicken.” Kelsey wrote down the orders quickly, looking at Tommy with a small smile and headed to the kitchen to put in their orders. 

“Oh, you’ve been so good, I think I might reward you tonight,” Toby praised. Tommy smiled pridefully, but he stayed quiet. Normally, he was loud and obnoxious, but he knew if he did even one thing wrong, he would be punished. Toby laughed, “You can speak, you know? What’d you do after our call ended?” “I got off to your pictures.” Toby’s caring smile turned to a smirk, “You were that desperate? Imagining yourself fucking me in scandolous clothes? What would you do if someone walked in? Found you fucking your best friend while he dominates you? Bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you?” 

Tommy looked up at Toby and his lust-filled eyes.

“Yes. Yes, I would.” 

Toby raised his eyebrows, “Getting cocky, now are we?” 

Tommy was the one to smirk now, “Yeah, I guess so. Just want that ass so bad. Wanna fuck you. Wanna make you cum.” 

“Oh, you will. But the question is,” he took out the remote, “how badly?” 

With a click, the highest setting was turned on and Tommy almost moaned. He sat still in his chair, gripping the sides until his knuckles were white and his cock started hardening.

“So bad. I’ll do anything. Just let me fuck you,” he said in a strained voice, struggling to keep his composure. “Let’s see if you can make it through our meal first. I think I’ll keep it in this setting. If you can handle that without coming, I’ll reward you when we get home.” Tommy nodded slowly in understanding. 

The meal was a struggle for Tommy, multiple times he had to bite his lip to keep in the moans while he chewed his food. “This is wonderful food, isn’t it Tommy?” He took a bite of food and nodded. “Oh, look at the time! We must head home before the dark settles in, huh? Let me get the check and pay real quick,” Toby said. 

After the check had been paid and the boys arrived home, Tommy immediately crashed his lips into the smaller boy’s. The toy in his ass still buzzed, his erection painful and apparently against Toby’s thigh as they made it to Toby’s room. The blond rushed to undress Toby, revealing pretty pink nipples and sheer panties that blocked his growing boner. He barely managed to take off the panties without ripping them before he put Toby in his mouth. A moan came out of his mouth at the feeling of the warmth that Tommy’s mouth put on his cock.  
“Jesus, you’re good at this,” he breathed, running a hand through his dark locks. Tommy bobbed his head faster, almost gagging when the tip hit the back of his throat. “I’m gonna cum, fuck,” he said, pushing down on Tommy’s head and holding it when he reached the base. Tommy coughed and sputtered, spit leaking from the sides as he choked on Toby’s dick. 

With a loud moan that filled the house, he came, the thick liquid rushing down Tommy’s throat. 

He swallowed quickly and stood up, taking off his clothes. He was pushed down onto the bed by Toby, his smaller hands travelling the lanky torso Tommy had. “So beautiful. Gonna leave so many marks. Make sure everyone knows you’re mine.” He was rambling at this point, desperation taking over. 

He roughly kissed his lips, which were swollen, and quickly led down to his neck, sucking at the gentle skin and bruising it, continuing down his body, leaving hickies along the way until he reached his waist. Two lines dimpled into his skin made a V, showing the direction to what Toby wanted most: his dick. It was long and hard and the tip was red, leaking precum. 

Toby sucked at it like a kitten laps at milk and slowly put him in his mouth, making sure his teeth didn’t scrape. When he reached the bottom, the tip poked down his throat. He came back up for air, making sure to leave his saliva dripping down as a substitute for lube since he hadn’t the time to get more before Tommy visited. 

“Are you ready for the best feeling of your life?” Toby whispered. The toy stilled buzzed in Tommy’s ass. Toby grabbed the remote and turned it off before slowly pulling it out. Tommy hissed at the sensitivity. “Shh, it’s okay,” Toby comforted him. He positioned himself on top of Tommy and slowly went down, pain mixing with pleasure as he did so. He kept quiet while Tommy’s face displayed emotions he couldn’t describe.

“You’re so fucking tight, oh my god.” His hands laid on his waist as he guided him down, but Toby swatted them away. “I’m still in charge here,” he scolded. Tommy blushed and nodded, his lip between his teeth as he took in the perpetual pleasure he felt from just being inside of Toby. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted like a mantra. Toby smiled and kissed Tommy slowly. Unlike their previous kisses, this was passionate and slowed, not fast and heated. 

Toby started to ride Tommy, going up and down, the pace increasing each time until their skin slapped and it echoed throughout the room. “I’m gonna cum,” Tommy admitted. Toby tsked, “No, you aren’t. You’ll cum when I say you can.” Toby’s sweet side was taken over by dominance. He increased his pace even further, laying his hands on Tommy’s chest to support himself. 

“No, fuck, I’m gonna cum, Toby, please, I’ll be so good,” he pleaded, face flushed discomfort.

Toby gave into his pleads and let him cum, seeing the sweet relief of release wash over his face. 

But that didn’t stop Toby from fucking himself on Tommy’s dick. Overstimulation controlled Tommy and he felt paralyzed, speechless with no will to move. He just laid his head back and took in the breathless sight in front of him. Toby riding his cock, using one hand to jack himself off, the other supporting himself by laying on Tommy’s chest. 

Sooner rather than later, thick, white ropes of cum painted Tommy’s chest. Moans and curses fell out of Toby’s lips. He slowly took himself off of Tommy, inhaling from the emptiness he felt. 

Tommy laid on Toby’s bed, covered in hickies and cum and his face flushed red, and Toby took a mental screenshot, engraving it in his brain. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, bubs,” Toby said, grabbing some tissues and wiping the sticky cum from Tommy’s chest. He pecked a quick kiss to his red lips and grabbed Tommy’s clothes.

Tommy sat up and put his clothes on, watching as Toby slid on a pair of plain blue boxers and an oversized green tee. 

“Can we, uh, snuggle or something? ‘m kind tired and..” Tommy trailed off. Toby laughed, “Of course.”

They cuddled as they watched some new Netflix show, Toby tucked in tight in Tommy’s arms. Before he fell asleep, Tommy kissed Toby’s forehead and rested his head gently on the smaller boy’s and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

It was the best sleep he’d gotten in a while.


End file.
